crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
Games
Games= These are various physical games that can be played with the figurines. These games are mostly intended for more than one player. These games are not recommended for serious collectors as some of these games may cause ware and tare on the figurines over time. |-| Battle= Battle is one of the many Crazy Bones games. How To Play *Place 6 or more Gogo's in a line, the same distance apart. *The opponent places his/her line of Gogo's opposite yours, at an agreed distance. *With one Gogo, try and knock down the opponent's Gogo's. *Each player has the same number of throws, which is decided at the start of the game. *The player that knocks down the highest number of Gogo's wins the game. Clsssicbowling.png|Battle from the Original Handbook Game cards NG1234.png Brasil Card 123.png|Monica's Gang |-| Airbone= Airbone is a game that is played in the classic Crazy Bones era. How To Play *Each player lines up five Crazy Bones about 6 inches apart. *Throw the first Crazy Bone up in the air and while it is still in the air try to pick up a second Crazy Bone and catch the first one in the same hand before it falls. *If you are able to do this, then you throw up the first two and try to pick up a third and so on - (this is just like playing jacks) *When the first player makes a mistake, it is the second player's turn. *The winner is the one who can pick up all their Crazy Bones at the same time. Trivia *This game is essentially the predecessor to In Flight. Game cards NG1234567.png Brasil Card 12345.png|Monica's Gang |-| K.O.= K.O. is one of the many Crazy Bones games. How To Play *Each player must place the same number of Gogo's inside a circle or square. *Each player throws his/her Gogo's from about 2 metres away, and tries to knock the opponent's Gogo's out of the circle or square. *If you touch a Gogo when you throw, but it doesn't fall out of the circle/square, put it back in position. *The player that manages to keep the most Gogo's inside the circle/square at the end of the agreed number of throws, wins the game. |-| Basket= How To Play * Use any line on the ground, or draw one yourself. *Put a box or a tub a short distance from the line. Each player throws a Gogo, without dragging it. *The player that manages to throw his/her Gogo into the box/tub, wins the throw. *The players that gets the most Gogo's in the box, wins the game. Game cards NG12345.png Brasil Card 12.png|Monica's Gang |-| In Flight= In Flight is one of the five games in the modern Gogo's Crazy Bones era. How To Play * Each player, in turn, places 4 Gogo's on the floor in a square, and a fifth Gogo in the middle. * Take the Gogo from the middle, and throw it into the air, and try to pick up the other Gogo's before catching the Gogo thrown in the air * If you do not catch the Gogo you threw in the air, you don't get any points. * The player that picks up the most Gogo's wins the game. Trivia *It is similar in many respects to the older Airbone. |-| Scoring= Scoring is one of the many Crazy Bones games. It is also known as 'The Traditional Game'. How To Play *Each player takes it in turn to throw 5 Gogo’s at the same time. *Your score will depend on how the Gogo’s land on the ground: *The player with the most points after three throws, wins the game. *f you have decided to battle, the winner chooses a Gogo from each of his/her opponents. Additional Information Points System: 5 - Lands standing up 2 - Lands on side 1 - Lands on back 0 - Lands face down games_trad.gif Game cards NG1.png Brasil Card 12345676.png|Monica's Gang |-| Soccer= Crazy Bones Soccer How To Play *Get a small shoebox, remove the lid and place it on it’s side. Decorate the box so it looks like a goalie’s net. *Get 8 "Sports" Crazy Bones® and set them up in the following position: *Choose a Crazy Bone® that could be used as a soccer ball. Find one that you could flick and roll with control. *Place your ball bone about 6 inches away from the nearest defender bone. You have 2 rolls to try to score a goal. You can use your first roll to advance the ball closer to the net, but don’t hit any defender bones! If you hit any defenders your ball is stolen and you lose your turn. Take your best shot! If you hit the goalie and the bone bounces away from the net you lost the ball. Try to deflect your shot off the goalie and score! To make the game more challenging, move the defenders closer, get a smaller container for the net, or mark out of bounds lines on the sides. |-| On Line= On Line (also known in some countries as At-Line) is one of the many games in the Gogo's Crazy Bones line, and has been around since the classic era. How To Play * Use any line on the ground, or draw one yourself. * Each player throws a Gogo, without dragging it. * The player that manages to throw his/her Gogo closest the line, even behind it, wins the throw. * The player with the most throws wins the game. Gallery Onlinepiccie.gif|On Line in the Original Handbook Game cards NG12.png|On Line in New Generation Brasil Card 1234.png|Monica's Gang |-| Bowling= Bowling is one of the many Crazy Bones games. How To Play 1. Each player must place the same number of Gogo's on the floor, about a hand's width from the wall. 2.Take it in turns to throw a Gogo and try to knock down the opponent's Gogo's. 3. It doesn't matter if you knock down one of your own Gogo's, just stand it up again and carry on with the game. 4. The player who knocks down the most Gogo's wins the game. games_bowl.gif Game cards NG123.png Brasil Card 1.png|Monica's Gang |-| Bomber= Bomber is a game in the classic Crazy Bones era. How To Play *Each player places the same number of Crazy Bones in a circle. *Players take turns throwing their Crazy Bones from a distance of about 6 feet, trying to knock the other players' Crazy Bones out of the circle. *If you knock out one of your own Crazy Bones by mistake, it cannot be replaced. *If you knock over a Crazy Bone but it does not fall out of the circle it is stood back up, the winner is the one who has the most of their own Crazy Bones left standing. Trivia *Gogo's Bombers, Mega Bones, and Skinny Bombers were created specifically for this type of game. Game cards NG123456.png Brasil Card 123456.png|Monica's Gang |-| Hurricane= How To Play *Two players participate and put 5 figures each on a flat surfaced table. *The goal is to blow with your mouth & try to make your oponent's figure fall down *The winner is the one who makes the figures fall down first. |-| Jump It!= How To Play *Using small objects (such as pens and pencils), place 3 obstacles on the floor. *There should be an equal distance in between each object. *In turns, each player throws a Gogo so that it bounces on the floor and jumps over each obstacle. *The Gogo should hit the ground each time before it bounces over the next obstacle. *The player whose Gogo jumps over all 3 obstacles first in the winner! |-| Race= How To Play *Draw 2 lines on the ground, one for a start line and the other as a finish line. There should be a 3 meter distance between the lines. *Place a Gogo character on top of each of your feet so that it sits vertically. *Try and make it from the start line to the finish line without dropping any of your Gogo. Each time you drop a Gogo you have to take 1 step backwards and resume. *The player who reaches the finish line first wins! *Too easy for you? Why not see if you can run to the finish line without dropping your Gogo. |-| Target Practice= How To Play *Place a Gogo character on the floor about 2 metres away from you. *In turns, each player must throw their Gogo character as close as possible to the target Gogo character that was placed on the floor. *The player who can throw their Gogo character the closets to the target wins! Trivia *The word 'practice' is spelt 'practise' in the United Kingdom. |-| Toy Story Battle= Toy Story Battle is a game from the official Crazy Bones website in 1999. It is to be played with Toy Story 2 figures. How To Play *Two Players - One player picks out 1 Zurg, and six Spaceship. The second player picks out either one Woody/Jessie and six Cactus or one Buzz Lightyear and six aliens or Rocket Ships. Then each player together picks out a shooter, you can use any Crazy Bone but you might want to use the Saddle, Badge or Horseshoe. *Next each player places his main piece; Zurg, Woody, Jessie or Buzz behind a line of the other six defenders. *Each player takes turns using the shooter to try to knock down the other characters main piece. The winner is the one who knocks down their opponents piece first. See how many tries it takes you. Hint: If you put your line of defenders close together it will be harder for your opponent to get to your main piece. |-| Match= Match the Cards is a game played with the cards that come inside each Things pack. Gameplay Rules In each pack of Things there is a card, usable for this game. Players must try to match the greatest amount of pairs. *Shuffle the cards and place them face down on the table to form a square or rectangle. *Each player takes turns to turn over two cards, they are left face up to allow each player to memorize them. *If the cards are the same, the player keeps them and if not they are placed face down again. *Each time you match a pair, you get another go. *The player with the most pairs when there are no cards left on the table is the winner. Trivia *It is essentially the Crazy Bones version of Memory. |-| Baseball= How To Play *Create a baseball diamond by picking a Crazy Bone on first, second and third base. *Roll 4 Crazy Bones. *Either 4 facing up or 1 standing up is a home run. 3 facing up is a triple. 2 facing up is a double and 1 facing up is a single. |-| Bone Roll= How To Play *Find a flat surface such as a book or cookie sheet. *Arrange the flat surface at an angle (propped up against a wall). *Each player holds their Crazy Bone at the top of the angled surface and releases it. *The player whose Crazy Bone is the first to reach the bottom is the winner. Category:Games Category:About Category:Guides